chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Versus the Curse
Chuck Versus the Curse is the sixth episode in the final season of , which aired on December 16th, 2011. Summary Chuck is framed for "the crime of the century" by a group of rogue CIA agents, apparently led by Clyde Decker. One such agent is the cold and calculating Robin Cunnings (Rebecca Romijn), who is "known for her barbaric (yet highly effective) interrogation techniques". Full plot Chuck thinks the CIA is after him for something personal. Meanwhile, Morgan brings Casey back to Castle through Castle's ducts. Casey is sad that Verbanski had to leave the country after blowing up Decker, and still has feelings for her. The team realize they need Beckman's help to find out which CIA agents are against Chuck, when Beckman appears on the screen and tells them they are all under arrest; while relaying the message, she uses Morse code with her finger to warn them to run, because the CIA will be there in 5 minutes. Chuck and Sarah decide to go to Chuck's father's cabin, while Casey decides to go find Beckman for help. But Casey needs to wipe his computer before they go on the run, so Morgan volunteers to do that, since he is not a fugitive and is not being hunted. Morgan dons a robber outfit and sneaks back into Casey's (and his) apartment, to find Alex pointing a gun at him; Alex was waiting there because she got a call from the authorities and expected Casey to come back home. The rogue CIA agents show up at Morgan's front door, barge in, and search the place for Casey; the search team is being led by CIA Special Agent Robin Cunnings. Alex and Morgan lie about not knowing about Casey's whereabouts, and the search team did not find Casey, so the team leaves and waits outside the apartment. Sarah is driving with Chuck to the cabin; Chuck decides not to call Ellie in case the call is tracked. He is also worried that he and Sarah will turn out to be like his parents, who were constantly on the run. Chuck and Sarah are at the cabin, and Chuck is still worrying that he put his family in danger, then had to leave them in order to protect them, just like his parents did - he terms this the 'Bartowski curse'. Sarah comforts him, and when they get access to the CIA mainframe to figure out who Decker was working for, they hit a dead end. Devon and Ellie dress up to go on a mini-vacation while Awesome's parents babysit Clara. Awesome and Ellie have a dinner reservation for two at the Le Mire, but there is not a reservation under the name Woodcomb - Ellie tries 'Chuck Bartowski' (who loves to collect open table points), which triggers a location pinpoint for Robin's team that there are two Bartowski's at the Le Mire. Ellie and Devon want to try acting like spies, like Chuck and Sarah. Devon and Ellie come up with code names ('Hot Momma' and 'Six Pack'), ways to communicate (a tug on the ear), and an emergency safeword ('Martini'). Devon goes to the bar to get his surprise for Ellie, which is a bottle of 2000 Sangiovese wine - the same bottle they had at their wedding. A rogue CIA operative tells Devon that Project Eagle is in effect and will take him and Ellie to a secret location; Ellie gets the same message, written on a napkin. Devon and Ellie get into a limo as it takes them to the secret location. When Chuck and Sarah see a target confirmation on Chuck, they think that the CIA knows that they are in the cabin; thus, they have to go on the run. But Chuck wants to get his pants ('P.A.N.T.S.') first. Morgan agrees to get Chuck's pants, and shows Alex his pants box; P.A.N.T.S. are "Private Artifacts Never To Share". Chuck and Sarah don't see anyone outside the cabin, and figure out that the operatives confused them with Devon and Ellie. In order to get Chuck's pants back, Morgan gets his grappling gear ready, but Alex has a better idea; she calls the cops, saying her "ex-boyfriend is stalking her outside her apartment", describing one of Robin's team members. When Morgan hears the police sirens, he should go to Chuck's apartment. Morgan sneaks into Chuck's apartment, gets Chuck's pants, and goes back to his own apartment. Devon and Ellie realize that neither of them booked the limo, and that 'Project Eagle' might be a real spy mission. Devon and Ellie try to think of a plan to escape. Ellie tells Devon that her surprise was that she wasn't wearing any panties with the dress. Devon and Ellie roll out of the limo and hide from the limo driver. Robin shoots Sims, the limo driver, after discovering that he lost his passengers. She sees Ellie and Devon running and tricks Ellie that she works with Chuck, then she brings them into her car. Casey and Beckman meet at an undisclosed location, where Beckman tells Casey that a group inside the CIA is conspiring to destroy Chuck. Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Beckman meet and discuss the plan to get Devon and Ellie back. Beckman tells Chuck that they have to wait. Chuck gets a call from Ellie; when he picks up, it is actually Robin. She threatens him that if he doesn't deliver the Omen virus to her within three hours, she will kill Ellie and Awesome. Beckman decides to deliver a fake, and Sarah talks to Chuck, telling him that she will convince Beckman. Sarah convinces Casey and Beckman to give the real Omen virus for Chuck's sake, but discover that Chuck already took off with the real Omen virus. Devon and Ellie are getting chair massages in a comfortable room. Ellie can't find her phone; an operative walks in with some wine and Ellie's phone. When Ellie looks at her phone, it says 'No Service', yet there is one outgoing call to Chuck. Ellie realizes that Robin stole her phone and called Chuck with it. She knocks the operative out and tells Devon that they are in a ransom situation. Chuck hands himself over to Robin, but tells her that he hid the Omen virus and will give it to her if she releases Ellie and Devon. Robin and Chuck discover that they have escaped. Robin threatens Chuck with torture with a weapon she calls "the toy". Ellie and Awesome discover that Chuck is being held hostage and make a plan to cause a blackout; Ellie distracts the guard while Awesome uses Ellie's hair pin to short the electrical panel and his shirt to insulate him from the short. He temporarily causes a blackout, but the backup generator restores the lights and Devon is caught. When Robin threatens to permanently damage Devon's face, Chuck tells her where he hid the Omen virus. Robin gets the virus and unleashes it upon the world, and tells Chuck that she is just playing her part in destroying Chuck - she doesn't know what the rest of the plan is. Sarah and Casey are on their way to the hideout and Sarah tells Casey about Chuck's obsession with the Bartowski curse. Ellie tries to knock an operative out, but the object she uses makes a noise and the operative sees her; then, Sarah tranquilizes the operative. Robin is about to kill Devon, but the lights turn out, and Sarah and Casey take out all of Robin's team except for Robin. Sarah knocks out Robin, and while Ellie gets back to Devon, Sarah is still angry with Chuck. Beckman and Casey threaten Robin with 'the toy', and she confesses to the conspiracy; Beckman informs Chuck's team that all charges against them have been dropped. Casey's prison records were erased, and he was free to go home. Chuck makes up to Sarah - he ends the Bartowski curse and promises never to leave without Sarah again, because if he does, Sarah reminds him that she is a trained assassin. Morgan learns about Beckman's news, and the agents outside his apartment leave. He leaves to put Chuck's pants box away, but gives Alex his pants box in case anything happens to him. Alex opens up Morgan's pants box, and sees a picture of her and Morgan. Ellie and Devon think that last night was incredible, even though it was supposed to be tiring and nerve-wracking. As Sarah forgives Chuck for everything that happened, the Omen virus takes over their computers and the rest of the world. As the episode comes to a close, the scene shows a prisoner's electronic door being taken over by the Omen virus. Guest stars * Rebecca Romijn as CIA agent Robin Cunnings Trivia * Morgan's favorite comic (in his P.A.N.T.S. box) is a Batman tale, ''Detective Comics'' #475. *The episode is often criticized for the sudden appearance of "the Bartowski Curse," despite that fact that it's just Chuck's way of describing everything that has happened to him and his family, and the fact that Sarah repeatedly makes strong counter-arguments against such a notion. *Just like "Chuck Versus the Angel de la Muerte", this episode has the distinction of not having any scenes in the Buy More. Music * Kiss Me '' * ''All My Ex’s Live In Texas - George Strait * All Around The World - Theophilus London * I Want the Lights on After Dark - Memphis Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Television Series Episodes